findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Carter Wiki:Manual of Style
To keep things in order, structured well and following a routine, it is good to follow the following manual when creating new articles and editing current articles Files Photos Photos should be screencaps, promotional photos, or behind-the-scenes images only. This is because keeping up with the licenses of fan art can become tedious, and oftentimes, Wikis collect fan art uploaded by people who aren't the artist, and it would be easier to not have to deal with licensing issues. GIFs do not belong on episode, character, or season articles. They may be in comments, the forums, and user pages, but none of the main articles, and definitely no category pages. Naming photos Following the same file-naming routine makes it easier to search for photos. *'Promotional:' "Finding Carter season # Name(s)" *'Episodes:' "SSxEE ## Name(s)", where "SS" is the season number, and "EE" is the episode number. ## represents the order in which the scene appeared; this helps especially when displaying the photos in the galleries, as they are to be in order. *Character photos should follow the episodes structure. *Always separate names by commas. *Capitalize only proper nouns. Categorizing photos To make it a little easier to find a bunch of photos at once, categories come in handy. All photos should be categorized as "SSxEE", "Promotional photos", or "Behind-the-scenes". Videos Again, for licensing purposes, videos should only be official previews released by MTV via the MTV account. No other videos are acceptable. Categorizing videos Videos should be categorized into the corresponding season's video category, e.g. "Season 1 videos" or "Season 2 videos". Linking *While redirects are in place, do not link Carter as it is; instead, link to the article with her last name (Carter). When the link is hovered, Carter's full name will be displayed. Articles Do not copy straight from Wikipedia, as such is plagiarizing and produces duplicate content, which Google and other search engines do not approve of. Articles should be written in one's own words and include reputable sources. Cast articles An example of a good cast article is Kathryn Prescott's, which consists of a blurb, some basic tidbits about her career, trivia, a media gallery, external links, and references. Cast pages shouldn't have the actor's whole life in one page. Footer After the media and/or photos header, paste the following into the cast article: Episode articles An example of the structure in which episode articles should follow may be viewed on the Pilot article. Recaps Recaps should be told in third person point of view in present tense, as it reads better. They should also include the spoiler alert. text Footer After the "Videos" header, you can paste the following into the episode article: Character articles An example of the structure in which character articles should follow may be viewed on the Carter Wilson article. Not every character needs their own article page. If a page cannot be properly filled with information about a character, they do not need a page. Random quote Footer After the "Photos" header/gallery, you can paste the following into the character article: See Template:Appearances/doc for assistance in filling out the template. References #Do not use Wikipedia as a reference/source for article information. Instead, copy the reference section from which the information was collected and use that instead. Otherwise, the reference on Wikipedia articles could change, and the information provided on this Wiki would then be inaccurate and lacking in the source. #Properly-sourced article examples: Season 1, Kathryn Prescott, Carter Stevens #If you're unsure how to list the reference, simply put the link when referencing instead. More information: Wikipedia:Citing sources. Category:Finding Carter Wiki